


Until Dawn

by ThomasStanleyHolland



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Shuri, Hydra, Peter and Shuri are cute, Protective Natasha, Protective Peter, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter, Sad Shuri, Scared Peter, Scared Shuri, dad tony stark, injured peter, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasStanleyHolland/pseuds/ThomasStanleyHolland
Summary: When Peter and Shuri are trapped in the Avengers Tower with four highly trained HYDRA asassins, chaos ensues.The HYDRA members force Peter and Shuri into a game that messes with their minds, and makes them feel physical and emotional pain. They are told that if they make it through the night and complete the game, they will be let free.Will either of them survive that long?





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on my story, I really really appreciate it!! More coming soon! I hope you enjoy! :)))

A rough hand gently pushed Tony out of his deep sleep. 

Tony stuttered awake, rubbing his tired eyes as he did so. 

‘What time is it?’ He thought, clearly confused. It had to be the middle of the night, for the cracks between the blinds showed only darkness. 

Tony looked up to see Steve hovering over him, shield in hand. He was already wearing his patriotic Captain America clothes. 

“Tony. Someone called in a threat a few blocks away. We need to go.” Steve said quietly, though Tony could tell that his voice was lined with urgency. 

Tony stubbornly sat up. 

“Is everyone going?” Tony asked quietly, matching Steve’s volume level. 

Steve nodded. “Pretty much. Everyone except the kids.” He replied. 

Tony smiled, as he usually did when he thought about the kids. The kids being Peter and Shuri. Sure they weren’t technically his kids, but he truly cared for them anyways. 

“We’ll just let them sleep.” Steve added. 

Tony nodded before quickly standing up and activating the suit. 

Sturdy plates of metal instantly slid over him, incasing his whole entire body. 

Tony and Steve headed to the kitchen, where the rest of the avengers were waiting. 

“So what’re we looking at. What kind of threat?” Tony asked the rest of the team. 

“We don’t really know. We just got a message from a mystery man saying that something very dangerous was happening 3 blocks down, and that we need to be there by 12:00, sharp.” Steve replied. 

‘12:00?’ Tony thought. ‘Wow, it’s earlier than I thought.’

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when Natasha spoke. 

“It’s seems kinda fishy, don’t ya think? They didn’t even specify what was dangerous. And why do we have to be there at 12?”

“I don’t know Nat, but it could be something important. Let’s check it out.” Steve replied.

Nat nodded. 

Tony yawned. 

Sam looked down at his watch and frowned. 

“It’s 11:55. We better hurry.” He said. 

With that, the avengers set off. 

——————-

The team arrived at exactly 12 o’clock. The anonymous tip had led them to an abandoned alleyway. 

“Are we in the right place?” Wanda asked hesitantly. This place was giving her a bad vibe. 

“Yeah. We’re here.” Steve said as he carefully eyed his surroundings, looking for anything that could lead them to what the tip called in as danger. 

All at once, a man laughed behind them. A deep, menacing laugh. 

The avengers quickly whirled around to see a tall man, standing in the dark shadows of the alleyway. 

The man was leaning against the grimy brick walls as he twirled a lit cigarette around in his fingers, giving off an orange glow in the darkness. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” Tony in a cocky tone. 

The rest of his team each had a weapon aimed at the man. 

The man laughed again, before speaking. 

His voice was rough, like sandpaper. 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about who I am. Not when you have much more important things to deal with.”

‘Okay. That was a little weird.’ Tony thought. 

“Would you care to tell us what other ‘important things’ we have to deal with right now?” Natasha said as she cocked her gun back with a freighting ‘click.’

Her eyes never left the strange man. 

The man didn’t seem to care at all about Natasha’s gun, or that she now had it trained at his head. He was still leaning casually against the wall, twirling the cigarette. 

Tony watched as a small piece of ash fell out of the cigarette and floated slowly to the dirty street. 

“I don’t know, family? Is that important to you?” The man said, his voice sounding more deep then it previously had. 

Tony was confused. Family? What did family have to do with anything?

The man looked at each of the avengers faces, before understanding that they really didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Okay, let me clarify for you. By family I mean your family, or part of your family for that matter-“

The man stood up from against the wall and came into the light where the avengers could take a full look at him. 

The man was tall, had black hair and green eyes, and-

‘oh my god is that an octopus on his shirt?’ Tony thought. 

Sure enough, there was the insignia of a skull and octopus engraved in the lapel of this man’s black jacket. 

His heart dropped. HYDRA.

The man saw Tony’s look of horror and laughed again. 

“And by part of your family we mean Peter and Shuri.” The man finished. An evil smile crept up on his face. 

As soon at Tony heard Peter and Shuri’s names his body felt like it had been hit by a bus. His breath caught in his throat. 

The team had left Peter and Shuri alone in the tower, and now HYDRA must’ve done something to them. 

“If you touched them, I swear to-“

Tony was interrupted by the menacing laugh once again. 

A wave of anger whooshed through Tony as he suddenly lunged at the man. 

The second Tony’s metal fist should’ve collided with the HYDRA agent, the man disappeared into thin air. 

Tony looked all around the alleyway, but he was gone. 

Tony turned back around to the rest of the avengers. 

Everyone looked pissed except for Natasha, who looked sad. Silent tears streamed down her beautiful face.

‘Oh God, please let them be okay.’ Tony thought. 

Steve interrupted the silence. 

“We need to head back to the tower.” He said solemnly as he turned away from the group and quickly started going back to the tower. 

 

The rest of the team silently followed. 

 

——- Meanwhile ——-

A man stood camouflaged in the bushes, hidden so well he was basically blind to the naked eye.

“Boss they have left the tower. I’m headed in.” The man whispered quietly into his radio as he watched the avengers team head toward his fellow HYDRA member. 

“Copy that, Walsh.” The boss replied in a gravelly voice. 

The camouflaged man looked around the entrance of the tour before slipping out of the bushes. 

There was no one in sight. He stood by the entrance and waved to three more people, or as how we’d see them, bushes. 

He entered the Avengers Tour quickly and quietly. 

The three others followed. 

Once they were all inside, the first man turned to the fourth, a man made purely of muscle, and spoke. 

“Are you ready Peterson?” He asked quietly. 

The fourth man, Peterson, nodded before pulling out a small black tablet from his small bag. 

Peterson pushed a few buttons and hacked a few systems until he accomplished his goal. 

All of a sudden, the entire tower went into lock down mode. Every door and window was locked before being covered by an impenetrable sheet of metal. 

There was no way in and certainly no way out, trapping Peter and Shuri inside the impenetrable tower with four highly trained and deadly HYDRA assassins. 

.


	2. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man didn’t care to explain the rules to Peter. 
> 
> Maybe if he had, Peter would’ve chosen a different answer.
> 
> Oh well, that’s the butterfly effect I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope y’all like this chapter!

Silver light should’ve flooded the room.

The moon sat full and yellow in the black sky. 

The windows, however, were blocked by strong shields of metal. 

No light showed through. 

It was the sound that woke Peter up. 

The sound of metal whooshing over windows and a quiet and constant beeping throughout the large room. 

Peter shot up out of bed. 

He knew that sound. 

Tony had taught Peter all of the alarms and precautions of the building. 

This meant lock down. 

Peter didn’t know why, but he knew that the tower had been transformed into an impenetrable base. 

Whatever was going on, Peter had a bad feeling about it. 

His hair stood on end from the time he was awake, and there was an intense pounding at the base of his skull. 

Something was happening. 

Peter listened carefully in attempt to figure out what was going on. 

After a moment he heard a kind of shuffling that Peter recognized as foot steps coming from downstairs.

He also heard a sort of faint whispering, but it was so quiet that even Peter couldn’t understand what was being said. 

Peter waited for a moment before making what he later found out to be a really, really, bad decision. A cataclysmic decision.

  
“Mr. Stark?” No response. “Steve?” He called loudly from his room, hoping for a response.

  
His voice echoed throughout the tower.

  
Peter listened carefully as the soft shuffling of feet instantly stopped.

  
The tower went dead silent.

  
Tony didn’t reply.

  
No one did.

  
The pounding in Peter’s head seemed to grow even stronger, if possible. 

 

What was going on?

 

Where’s Mr. Stark? And Steve?

 

And if that wasn’t Mr. Stark downstairs, then who was it?

 

With each thought Peter’s spidey sense intensified. He felt sick. 

Peter tried to calm himself down and think of a reasonable plan. 

First, he was going to check and see if Shuri was still in her room. 

Okay, he could do that. 

Peter carefully walked over to his door, listening for any sounds as he did so. 

None came. 

Each step of his was silent. 

As soon as he got to the door, Peter’s senses hit their peak. Peter had never felt such intense warning feelings before.

Ever. 

But he had to get to Shuri. 

Peter gently twisted the door knob and pressed it open. 

Peter yelped and jumped backwards at the horrific sight that stood before him. 

Standing behind the door was a tall man dressed in all camouflage. 

He wasn’t just tall, he was huge. 

Each inch of his body was covered by layers and layers of muscle. 

He almost looked inhuman. 

The man was smirking. Almost laughing. 

In his hand was a long knife. 

Being Spider-Man, Peter had seen many knives before, but none like this. 

For one, it was the sharpest knife he had ever seen. 

It was like it could cut your hand off just by looking at it. 

It was also glowing a sort of faint green color, but only around the edges. 

The last thing that made this knife so terrifying wasn’t about how the knife was made. It’s where the knife was. 

The man of muscle was holding the knife, the long, sharp, glowing knife, to a terrified Shuri’s neck. 

 

Peter couldn’t move. All confusion was replaced by worry.

  
Shuri looked terrified. 

Her beautiful brown eyes were a pinky red as she stared at Peter. 

Tears ran down the creases of her face like rivers in the Earth. 

Peter’s heart was pounding out of his chest. 

He could hear his heart thumping. 

Loudly. 

_Thump_.

  
“Hello Peter.” The creepy man said casually. He pressed the knife closer to Shuri. The edge of it knocked her perfect skin. A small bubble of blood rolled down her neck.

  
Shuri winced.

  
_Thud-ump._

“We have a lot to talk about.” The man continued casually, as if he was talking to an old friend at lunch instead of holding a knife to a young girl’s neck. 

_Thump. Thump_. 

“Can I ask you something, Peter?” The man continued. His white snarl of a smile grew larger. 

Have you ever seen the movie IT? Yeah, it was like that. A full-on Pennywise smile. 

The man’s hazel eyes danced around the room. He was up to something. 

 

Peter had to do something to help Shuri.

To get her away from the attacker. 

But how?

 _Thump_.

How could he find a way to attack the man without Shuri getting injured? Peter couldn’t risk her getting hurt. 

He had to play along with the tall man’s game. 

_Thud-ump._  

  
“Of course. Ask away.” Peter said, surprisingly smoothly. His voice didn’t show the anxiety that he felt. 

The man chuckled as he stared at Peter.

  
Shuri was also looking at him. Instead of evil, her eyes showed I look of warning.

  
‘Be careful.’ She said with her eyes.

  
Peter nodded. He smiled slightly.

  
‘I will.’

  
Peter tilted his head slightly to the right, his eyebrows slightly furrowing as he did so.

  
‘Are you okay?’

  
She sighed quietly, her eyes rimmed with water.

  
‘No.’

  
Her right eyebrow slightly raised.

  
‘Do you have a plan?’

  
Peter looked down to the floor.

  
‘No.’

  
When Peter looked back up at the tall man, the man was still smirking. He had seemed to miss their little conversation. 

You really couldn’t blame him though. Most people, like you and me, wouldn’t have understood either. If you had been in the room with them, you probably wouldn’t have noticed them even change facial expressions. 

And you couldn’t even blame us for not seeing this little conversation, because there was really little to see. Peter and Shuri didn’t have to do much to communicate. They new each other so well. They would do anything for each other. Peter couldn’t live without her. And that is the reason why Peter’s answer to the tall man’s question came so easily.  
Oh yeah, but you don’t even know the question yet! Don’t worry, it’s coming right n-

The man of muscle adjusted his grip around Shuri and the knife as he began to speak. 

“If you want her-“ he gestured to Shuri with his head, “-to live, then you will make a choice. You must answer this one question right now: Do you want to play the game? The rules are simple-“

 

The man didn’t care to explain the rules right now to Peter. Maybe if he had, Peter would’ve chosen a different answer. Oh well, that’s the butterfly effect I suppose.

  
“-and I maybe should clarify what would happen if you refuse to play my _little_ -“ he emphasized the word little in a creepy tone, “-game. If you don’t play, she dies. Right here and right now. Quick and fast.”  
Before Shuri could even look at Peter, he had already said his answer. 

“We’ll p-play!” His voice squeaked. His voice now showed the fear building up inside of him. 

 

The man laughed. 

An obnoxiously loud voice if you ask me.

  
“Good choice.” The man’s once deep and menacing voice suddenly got very condescending, as if he was talking to a four year old child instead of Peter.

  
“Because you’ve been such a good boy,-“ he began. 

Peter hated how the man had called him a “good boy.” Peter was not a dog. 

“-you get to go first!” The man exclaimed excitedly. He sounded like an an over excited Dora character. 

He was kind of like Swiper, except in stead of stealing small items, he took and captured teenagers. Actually, now that I think about it, they were pretty different.

  
Shuri raised an eyebrow at the man, clearly confused by what he was talking about.

  
You might be too, and that’s okay. You will all find out in good time what horrors lie within this mad man’s game. The game that Peter agreed to.

  
“F-first? What does that mean?” Peter unintentionally yelled. His words flew at the man’s face like a bird flies at a struggling worm.

  
The man rolled his eyes.

  
“You, my dear boy-“

Once again, the way that those words rolled off of the man’s tongue made Peter feel sick. 

“-get the first turn in the game. Which means, you get to come with me.”

 

Before anyone in the room could react, the tall man harshly through Shuri to the floor.

  
She cried out as her wrist slammed into the hard wood floor.

  
Before Peter could move, the man’s large arm was wrapped tightly around him, and the same knife that was once pressed to Shuri’s neck was now pressed to his. 

 

‘Better me than her.’ Peter thought.

 

The last thing Peter saw before he was yanked from his bedroom was Shuri laying on the floor, crying, and calling out to him.

 

You haven’t seen the horrors of the game yet, but I have. I have seen everything. And I assure you, they are coming soon. Next chapter to be exact.

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, reading comments makes my day!!   
> Also, if you have any suggestions for this story please let me know! The next chapter is going to be so insane I can’t waitttt!!  
> More coming soon!! ;)))


	3. His Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns the rules of the game.  
> The first round of the game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school is hard

Btw, I renamed this story. It used to be called, ‘Trapped.’  
This is now very loosely based off of the game Until Dawn, which if you haven’t played it, it’s really fun.

  
Previously in, Until Dawn:  
The last thing Peter saw before he was yanked from his bedroom was Shuri laying on the floor, crying, calling out to him.

The horrors of the game had begun.

 

  
12:56 am  
Peter was brought to Tony’s personal lab. Or should I say, dragged to the lab.

The enhanced hand that belonged to a stranger was still tight around his neck. The strange knife that Peter could tell was way more dangerous than just a normal blade was held so closely to his neck that Peter was scared it could cut him if he breathed in too deeply. Peter’s feet dragged against the pristine carpet.

On the way to the lab, Peter looked around the building. It was weird seeing the tower like this. Peter didn’t like it. I don’t know, it just felt so, empty? There were no avengers. No Mr. Stark.

Peter wanted to see Tony so bad. Where was he? Why wasn’t he in the tower?

A horrible thought creeped its way  
into Peter’s shaken up mind.

Did they hurt him?

His stomach instantly dropped to his toes, and he instantly felt the urge to vomit.  
Peter quickly shook the thought from his mind.

He’s Iron Man. No one can hurt Iron Man.

Another thought etched its way into Peter’s mind. This one scarier than the last.

If Tony was okay, then how come he wasn’t here, helping Peter? If Tony was here, Peter wouldn’t be currently at the mercy of a mad man.

Peter tried to shake this thought off, but part of the darkness stayed in his mind.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

How come he wasn’t here, helping Peter?

 

They arrived in the lab quickly.

When they arrived, the door was already open. The man had this planned out.

Peter was thrown to the ground similar to how Shuri was.

Oh how Peter missed Shuri.

Peter’s laid sideways across the ground, his face pressed against a wall.

Spider webs pressed against his face, a sign that no one had been in that spot in a while, which wasn’t surprising.  
No one had been thrown to the ground in Mr. Stark’s private lab before.

The light was off in the lab, and Peter couldn’t see anything, but he could make out a click from in front of him.

The door was locked. He was trapped.

Peter was in a familiar place, a place that felt like home, but with unfamiliar people.  
It didn’t feel like home anymore.

When the blinding light flicked back on there wasn’t one but two people standing before him.

One was the muscle man the man who had taken Peter to the lab, but the other Peter hadn’t seen before. He was smaller but dressed the same as the other man.  
In his hand was a tablet, about the size of a small book. His very dark, almost black eyes were staring directly into Peter’s.

His stare made Peter’s heart race loudly in his chest. There was something up with that guy. Something not normal.

“We’ve waited so long for this.”  
The shorter man said in a low voice as he stared into Peter’s eyes. It was as if he was searching for something in Peter’s soul.

He turned to the taller man.  
“Did you explain to him yet?”  
Him being Peter of course.

The taller man shook his head.

The shorter man scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Can’t do anything right.” He murmured under his breath. Peter barely caught the words, even with advanced hearing.

The shorter man quickly turned back to Peter. He took a step towards him before crouching down.

Peter and him were face to face.

“I am going to tell you the rules. Plain and simple. Any questions?” The man said in a slick voice.

Peter shook his head, no.

“Very well.” The man said.

The man quickly turned the tablet on and off, as if checking the time before turning back to Peter.

“It is almost 1 am. Every hour, on the hour, I will ask you to complete one task for me. If you shall not succeed in completing this task, your friend, Shuri? Was it?”

The mention of Shuri’s name made Peter’s blood boil.

Peter could feel his face blush and quickly turned to look at the floor and took a sudden interest in staring at his shoes.

“Yes, Shuri.  
What a beautiful girl. I have a lot of plans for her.  
Anyways, she will die. A slow, painful death. Not to mention, you get to watch.”

Peter shook his head.

This could not be happening.

“If you make it to six am, I will let you both free.”

Peter scoffed. No way in Hell was he believing that.

“Now, Petey.” The man said.

Peter hated the nickname, and the creepy way it rolled off the man’s tongue.

“It’s time for your task.” The man said before raising his hand to Peter’s cheek.

Peter instantly flinched away from the creepy hand.

“Na ah ah!” The man said tauntingly before pulling out a knife from his pocket.

It was that damned green glowing knife again.

The man held the knife in one hand right next to Peter’s neck in a way that if he moved, his throat would be split in two almost instantly.

His other hand was still rested upon Peter’s face.

The man carefully caressed Peter’s cheek.

Peter hated it. So much.

He considered trying to escape, but he knew he couldn’t without dying.

The sick man ran his thumb across Peter’s sharp jaw line.

Peter hissed.

The way the man touched Peter, and even looked at him, it’s like the man was looking at his property.

Peter squirmed at the touch.

A second later, Peter was pushed back into the ground by a rough hand.

The man who was once caressing his cheek was now on top of him.

The man’s yellow eyes looked Peter’s lean and muscular body up and down, as if eyeing his prize.

Peter was going to vomit. He felt the tears threatening to roll down his face.

Luckily, before anything could really happen, a scoff echoed its way from across the room.

It came from the man of muscle.

“Jesus Christ, Frank, what’re you doing? This is not a part of the game! Not for now at least!”

The sick man rolled his eyes and laughed before slowly letting Peter up.

“Just having a little fun.

a pause.

Also, jealousy looks awful on you.” The shorter man retorted.

Peter felt relief rush through his body when the sick man was no longer leaning over him, but he felt a sharp pang in his stomach when he remembered the words spoken by the muscle man. “This is not part of the game. Not for now at least.”

“Now,” the shorter man, Frank, began as he slowly stood up and walked to the man of muscle.

“You now know the rules. I think it’s time for the first round, don’t you think Max?” Frank asked the man of muscle.

Max. Peter thought. The man of muscle had a name now.

Max nodded.

“Lets begin.” He said.

It was then when Peter realized the world around him was spinning. Max’s voice had seemed more like a whisper, but Peter knew it wasn’t. It was an experience Peter had never gone through before. He felt a rush of tiredness sweep through him.

Did his eyelids just get really heavy or something? Because he seemed to have a lot of trouble keeping them open.

A moment later, the room around him was gone.

He was in a white bed.  
The smell of disinfectant flooded his nose.  
He was in a hospital bed.  
The question was, why? Where was he? What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Max’s voice telling him that the game he was forced into had begun.

Peter gasped as a familiar hand gently squeezed his forearm.

His tired eyes slowly blinked open.

A blinding light met his eyes, shooting pain up through his head, worsening the headache he didn’t know he had.

“FRI, dim the lights.” a familiar voice spoke.

Peter’s mind began to race.  
Was that really? Could it be?

Peter opened his eyes again which was much easier due to the darker light.

Peter’s eyes grew wide as he looked into the face of his mentor, Tony Stark.

 

  
(an. okay sorry for the long update but I have been really busy with school and stuff. I would definitely definitely definitely definitely recommend staying around for the next chapter, because it’s going to be soooo good you don’t even know. Much hurt awaits!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE SO GOOD IM SO EXCITED 
> 
> ALSO IF YOU DIDNT KNOW, I LITERALLY LIVE FOR COMMENTS!! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! *hint* *hint*
> 
> MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for clicking on my story!! I hope you enjoy it ;))

(a/n: I feel like I start off all of my fics saying “I’m sorry it took so long to update” lol. Here is another long awaited chapter. I am truly sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy!)

Peter’s eyes grew wide as he looked into the face if his mentor, Tony Stark.

“Kiddo. Can you hear me?” Tony asked softly as he looked into Peter’s eyes.

Peter couldn’t believe it.  
What was he doing in that bed? Had Tony found a way to rescue him from Hydra?

The thought seemed to good to be true.

“What h-happened?” Peter stifled out as he gestured for Tony to come closer.

Tony sighed as he sat on the edge of the sterile mattress. 

“I was hoping you could tell me, Kid. I woke up at midnight when I heard you calling my name. When I got to your room, you were screaming bloody murder, calling out to me and Shuri, mumbling something about some game.”

Tony inhaled deeply before continuing.

“Bruce followed me up to your room and told me that it looked like you were having a nightmare. Before anyone could try to wake you up, you passed out and collapsed to the ground.” Tony said solemnly. 

“You scared the hell out of us kid,” Bruce said from the other side of the rather large room.

Peter jumped at hearing his voice, he didn’t know that Bruce had been standing there.

Tony ran his hand through Peter’s chocolate locks soothingly. 

“Pete, mind telling us what the nightmare was about?” Tony said gently.

Peter closed his eyes in disbelief. The dream had felt so real. He couldn’t believe that it was fake.  
Peter sighed before answering Tony. 

“H-hydra came in the t-tower. Everyone was gone but me and Shu-ri.” His voice broke on Shuri’s name.

“It’s okay, Pete. You’re okay. It was just a dream. It wasn’t real.” Tony muttered in the frightened boy’s ear. 

“Deep breaths, okay?” Tony said as he observed the nearly wheezing boy on the bed.

 

The nightmare must’ve scared him really bad. Tony’s heart broke at the thought. 

 

Peter took a deep breath before continuing on with his recollection of the dream.

“They, the Hydra agents, told us that we were going to play a g-game with a new problem every hour, starting at one am. If we s-survived until sun up they would let us go. The men took me to the lab and l-left Shuri in my r-room.” Peter said, sniffling.

Upon hearing her name, Shuri walked into the room.

“Peter! I’m so glad you’re okay! She exclaimed as she quickly ran over to Peter, giving him a big hug.

“B-but Shuri! What about your wrist!” Peter exclaimed as he recalled the horrible memory of the Hydra man shoving her violently to the ground, hitting her wrist as she did so.

Shuri gave him a look of confusion. 

“What do you mean, Peter? My wrist is fine.” she said.

Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes before answering.

“Sorry. Something happened to your wrist in my dream last night. It just felt so real, you know?” Peter said quietly.

She nodded.

“You look tired, Pete. Why don’t you get some rest, yeah?” Tony said before clearing his throat and looking at Bruce.

Bruce and Shuri took this as a sign to leave the room.  
Peter stared at Tony with scared eyes.

Tony understood.

“Don’t worry, Peter. I’m not leaving. I’ll be right here by your side while you sleep until you wake up, incase you get another nightmare.”

Peter smiled. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” he said with a smile before quickly drifting back to sleep.

 

\-----------------

 

When Peter woke up again, the room was darker. He looked to his side and was disappointed to see that Tony was no longer sitting next to him like he had promised.

A moment later, a light flipped on.

Peter gasped at the sight before him. 

He was back in the lab again. He couldn’t stop a tear from running down his cheek.

Peter took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

“It’s okay. It’s just another nightmare.” Peter said quietly to himself.

What was that thing people always did while dreaming in movies? Oh yeah, they pinch themselves.  
Peter carefully pinched his arm, and was shocked to see that he could feel it.

What was worse was that he was still in the lab.

A moment later, the scientist who had explained to him the rules of the game strolled casually into the room.

Peter choked back a sob. 

“This can’t be h-happening.” Peter muttered quietly. 

The man looked up at him and chuckled.

“Oh, but it is happening my dear boy.” The man said with a smirk.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, the tears now spilling freely down his pale cheeks. 

He was just in the infirmary. Mr. Stark was stroking his hair. Shuri hugged him with a non-injured wrist. He was safe.

This could not be happening.

The man seemed to know what Peter was thinking. 

“That little encounter you had with Tony Stark?” The man snarled.

“It wasn’t real. It was a hallucination.”

He paused.

“It was the first round of the game.” he finished eerily.

Peter wasn’t just crying now, he was sobbing. Loudly. He wished so desperately to be back in the infirmary again. To be with Bruce and Shuri. To be held by Tony.

The evil man spoke over Peter’s terrified cries.

“Congratulations on passing the first round. They get worse and worse from here.” He hissed, each word lined with venom. 

The man glanced at his watch that gave off a yellow glow in the room.

“It’s now 2 a.m.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY!! :))
> 
> ALSO CONGRATS TO YOU IF YOU HAD GUESSED THAT PETER WASN’T ACTUALLY TALKING TO TONY!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh next chapter is going to be really good I’m excited (it will be Peter’s POV)!!!  
> If you like it so far please please please leaves comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> More coming soon!! ;))))


End file.
